hockey_love_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Marie Middleton
Marie Anne (née Middleton) Charleson 'is the second child of Michael and Françoise Middleton. Marie is the wife of Scott Charleson. She is the mother of Weston, Tristan, Graham, Dylan, and William Charleson. Biography Early Life Marie was born on January 4, 1993 in Saskatoon, Saskatchewan, Canada. She's the youngest child, and only daughter of Michael and Françoise Middleton. She has one older brother, Peter Middleton. Marie usually would go to her local Curling rink of watch her dad Curl. She loved the sport so much that she decided she would start Curling too. Relationships Family Françoise Middleton Françoise is Marie's French mother. She's mentioned in the first book, she made an apperance in the 4th book, 'Going For The Gold'. Michael Middleton Michael is Marie's loving father. He's was mentioned in the the first book. He wasn't actually featured in the book until 'Going For The Gold'. Peter Middleton Marie is the younger sister of Peter. In the first three books, they don't have a close relationship. In 'Going For The Gold', they have a close relationship. Romantic Dawson In Hockey Love: Book 1, it's revealed that Marie used to date a guy named Dawson. He cheated on her, for some reason and they are now not dating. Scott Charleson ''See: Scott and Marie's Relationship Marie and Scott first saw each other, while Marie and her friends were checking into their hotel in Calgary. Marie and Scott met each other on December 29, 2011 at the World Juniors, after Marie gave him knuckles for his goal on Denmark's goalie. The officially talked to each other after the game. Scott was about to ask Marie out on January 2, 2012. However, Marie's friend and former crush came to her room first. They talked and he heard about the 'Love Triangle' about Marie, Scott, and Matthew. He kissed her, and Scott witnessed it, and never denied it until January 5, 2012 when he finally heard the truth. In Hockey Love: Love Gone Wrong, Marie and Scott continue to date each other. Marie met Cynthia LeMay in her booth. Marie found out that Cynthia was Scott's ex-girlfriend. They started to butt heads on September 22, 2012, when she kissed Nathan Beaulieu and she sent the picture to Scott. Scott forgave Marie, and started to date again. When, Nathan went to Scott's games and he was in Marie's booth. They only kissed the whole game. Scott saw while Marie was looking at what period it was. Scott and Marie talked after the game, and he told her that he would forgive her if she told him, who was pregnant. Marie confessed that it was Grace (Scott's sister) with Cody's child. Nathan saw Scott and Marie and thought about causing trouble. He started to pretend that Nathan and Marie were dating, he kissed Marie right in front of Scott. Scott and Nathan started to fight each other, in the end, Nathan lost and Scott still had Marie. Marie gets invited to the Grey Cup by Scott. She accepts, she goes to Toronto 5 weeks later. She feels guilty about what she has done. After the Argos win, she tells Scott, he becomes angry and leaves. Nathan Beaulieu See: Nathan and Marie's relationship Nathan saw Marie at the World Juniors. They didn't talk until Marie just about took his double double at Tim Horton's. Marie takes it and goes back to her seat at the gate to go back to Regina. Nathan starts talking to Marie and Marie gets annoyed, so she gets up and leaves. Nathan goes after her and kissed her. Cynthia takes a picture and sends it to Scott. Marie is angry at Nathan, when Marie goes to Scott's hockey game, he's in the same booth as Marie. Nathan tries to seduce Marie, and it works. She starts kissing him over and over. After Marie leaves to talk to Scott, Nathan waits in the booth. After a while, Nathan leaves the booth and sees Marie and Scott hugging. Nathan tries to make Scott angry, so he walks over to Marie and grabs her arm, trying to bring her next to him. Scott's hold is too strong, though. Nathan says something rude, making Marie turn around. Nathan kisses Marie in front of Scott. Causing Marie to sack him, and Scott to punch him in the face and have a full out fight happen. Nathan recovers and go to the Grey Cup because he knows Marie's there. He overhears Boone and Ryan talk after Scott leaves the room. Boone tells Ryan, "Ryan! Don't tell her I like her especially after she just broke up with someone!" Nathan hears and asks if it was Marie, it was and Nathan is about to go into the booth to ask her out. Boone stops him, Nathan and Boone talk angrily to each other, before Boone lets go of his grip. Nathan's happy until, Scott turns him around and starts yelling at him. Nathan says to Scott, "She. Likes. Me." Causing Scott to lose it and punch Nathan in the face. Boone Jenner See: Boone and Marie's relationship Etymology The name '''Marie means beauty and grace. It's the French variant of Mary. Her middle name, Anne, means gracious. Her last name, Middleton, was originated in Yorkshire, England in 1273. Personality Marie is an all-around person, she's: *Romantic *Hard-headed sometimes *Smart *Beautiful *Athletic *Sad, if anything terrible happens in her life Trivia *Marie's named was inspired by Princess Marie of Denmark *Marie's middle name, Anne was inspired by Anne Shirley from 'Anne of Green Gables', the authur's favourite book. *Marie's last name, Middleton was inspired by Catherine, Duchess of Cambridge (or Kate Middleton). *Marie's birthday is the same as the authur, except for the year. *Marie's had two different ringtones, "All Time Low" by the Wanted (Book 1) and "Kiss Me" by Ed Sheeran (Book 2). It reflects how Marie's feeling. *Marie's favourite season is Winter because of 4 reasons: **It has her Birthday **It has Christmas **She loves snow **Her and Scott met in December, a winter month Apperances Book Apperances *Hockey Love: Book 1 *Hockey Love: Love Gone Wrong *Hockey Love: He Loves Me, I Love Him Not *Hockey Love: Going For The Gold *Hockey Love: Matrimonial Love *Hockey Love: Family Love, Part 1 *Hockey Love: Family Love, Part 2 *Hockey Love: The Third Generation *Hockey Love: Nathan's Story (mentioned only) Category:1993 births Category:Female Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Charleson family Category:Middleton family Category:Curlers